In a Winter Wonderland
by TheBlackBriarSparrow
Summary: A cute one-shot Christmas tale told entirely from the POV of everyone's favorite reclusive Copy-nin. This is a KakaSaku story, and is meant to be a lighthearted, feel-good fluff piece. "M" for some minor mature content.


**In a Winter Wonderland**

(A Christmas story told entirely from the POV of everyone's favorite Copy-nin.)

* * *

Konoha was covered in snow.

Gobs of white fluff fell from the atmosphere, pouring down over the city in what seemed like slow motion. It blanketed the sidewalks and covered the streets; it piled on top of buildings and lampposts, collected on park benches and picnic tables. Everywhere Kakashi looked–all he could see was snow. It had been a long time since he'd seen _this_ much snow, and the legendary Copy-nin wasn't sure he liked it.

For one thing, snow was wet and cold, and in vast amounts it slowed down travel–not that Kakashi was ever in a particular hurry to get anywhere, but still, he was allowed to complain about the inconvenience the snow warranted. (Especially when the cold temperatures fogged up glass storefronts and made it impossible for him to 'window shop'.) Kakashi sighed, shifting his weight to one hip as he shoved his hands down into his pockets and caught his reflection in the shopkeeper's frosted windowpane.

Okay… So maybe it wasn't the snow or the cold that was bothering Kakashi. He was a war veteran for the sake of the First–a little snow wasn't enough to upset his feelings. In fact, if Kakashi was being honest with himself, he could admit that he even kind of liked the stuff. No… the snow wasn't really the issue. The issue was that Christmas was in two days and Kakashi still hadn't found the right gift to give to a certain pink-haired nin that had stolen his heart.

Kakashi scrubbed the back of his neck with his hand, noting that his hair was getting long and he probably needed to get it cut soon. He hated going to the barber shop–maybe he could get Sakura to do it; after all, she'd done it for him the last time he needed it cut, and it turned out just fine. Maybe he could get her a new pair of hair-cutting scissors so she wouldn't be obligated to use her medical shears on him… _Right, because nothing says 'I'm thinking of you' like a brand new pair of scissors. Idiot. _Kakashi turned away from the fogged up glass of the storefront and continued on his way. He was terrible at giving gifts. Maybe he ought to just give up before he got her something so moronically unthoughtful that would only wind up meriting an eyebrow raise–_like hair-cutting scissors_.

A bright object caught his periphery. Kakashi ducked with lightning speed, just in time to watch a giant white snowball explode against the side of the red-brick building he was walking by. The impact of the snowball was impressive, and Kakashi was lucky that his expert sense of speed had kept him from getting lobbed.

"Dammit Kakashi-sensei! You totally ruined my sneak attack," Naruto complained from across the street. "I almost had you!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me _sensei_," Kakashi told the spiky-haired blond. They were all equally ranked ninjas now, and Kakashi didn't want his teammates viewing him as their elder anymore–especially Sakura. There was a bit of an age-gap between them, and Kakashi was well aware of that pesky little detail.

"Old habits." Naruto shrugged. He jogged across the street and joined the Copy-nin. "So what brings you out on a day like today–you're not on your way to the Hokage tower, are you? That old lady better not have assigned you to a mission two days before Christmas. You're going to miss Sakura's party!"

"Calm down, Naruto, I don't have a mission." Kakashi chuckled.

The blond furrowed his brows. "Then what are you doing out in this stuff?"

Kakashi was reluctant to answer, but he knew the energetic jinchuriki was relentless and would only badger him until he caved and told him exactly what it was that he was doing. "I still haven't found the right gift for Sakura," Kakashi finally admitted. "I don't know what to get her."

Naruto snorted. "Seriously, bro? Sakura is _not_ that complicated. You could get her a new headband or a box of chocolate and she'd be happy."

"That's not the point," Kakashi said. "Sakura always puts in the effort to make our gifts thoughtful, and I want to return the sentiment."

Naruto puckered his lips and reached up to scratch his head. "Yeah I guess you're right... I got her a gift certificate to get her nails done at one of those manicure places. She's always breaking them on missions and I know she cares about that sort of thing whether she wants to admit it or not. She doesn't get much of an opportunity to be girly, so I thought it would be good for her… Do you think she'll like it?"

Kakashi lifted his eyebrows. That _was_ surprisingly thoughtful, he had to admit… Why hadn't he come up with something like that? "Yeah, Naruto, I think she'll love that." And since they were on the topic, Kakashi didn't think it would hurt to ask, "What did Sai get her?"

"A gift certificate to the spa," Naruto informed him.

_Damn_… Even his teammates had managed to best him in purchasing gifts that Sakura was sure to enjoy. Sakura didn't get a lot of time to herself between going on missions, working at the hospital, and taking care of her teammates–those gifts would remind her that it was okay and even necessary to pamper herself every once in a while.

Mentally, Kakashi cursed again. "You guys came up with that all by yourselves?"

"_He-he_." Naruto grinned so wide that his blue eyes disappeared behind thin slits. "I mean, Ino may have given us a couple of suggestions… I'm sure she could help you too if you wanted."

Yeah, that sounded more accurate… Still, he had to give them credit for going to Ino in the first place. If anything, it showed that they wanted to get her something thoughtful but they just needed a little guidance. Kakashi could appreciate that–but Kakashi was also _very_ stubborn. "Thanks, but, I think I'll pass."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Kakashi, but I know Sakura will be happy with whatever you decide. You better hurry though. Shops close early tomorrow for Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, no pressure or anything," Kakashi retorted.

Naruto laughed. "I'm supposed to meet Sai and Sakura at Ichiraku's–why don't you take a break and join us. Maybe an idea will come to you after your belly is full."

Kakashi quirked a silver eyebrow. He _was_ a little hungry. Sakura was quick to point out than an empty stomach did tend to make him a little grouchy, so Kakashi agreed to accept the invitation. Plus, he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to see her. "Okay, but you're buying."

"In your dreams Hatake!"

* * *

~/~

Sakura's long pink hair was the first thing Kakashi spotted when they'd walked into Ichiraku's. Her back was turned to them, and her slight frame gave a shudder as the winter air they'd brought into the building drifted across her shoulders. Sai was sitting beside her at the bar, feet tucked up on the metal pegs of the stool as he hunched over what Kakashi guessed was his sketch book.

"We're here!" Naruto announced rather obnoxiously. There were only a handful of patrons sitting in the restaurant but every one of them turned their head and scowled at the blond for interrupting their peaceful meals.

Sakura looked as if she were about to pummel him to fine powder, but then her green-eyed gaze found Kakashi's masked-face and her expression softened considerably. A smile drew the lines of her mouth upward as Kakashi slid onto the open stool beside her. "I didn't know you were coming," she said happily.

"I found him wandering the streets like a lost puppy," Naruto explained as he pulled out a stool and plopped himself down. "He looked like a frozen Popsicle so I convinced him to join us."

"Popsicles _are_ frozen, Naruto," Sakura told him at the turn of an eye roll, "putting the two words together like that is just redundant."

"What_ever_," the blond said with a bored tone, and scooped up the laminated menu from the counter–pretending to scan the options. "Kind of cold in here."

"Sorry," the girl behind the counter told him. "Our heat went out this morning. My father is making everything on the wood-burning stove so unfortunately there will be a little bit of a wait." She pressed her lips into a line of sympathy. "You guys all want the usual?"

"Yes please," Sakura told the girl and smiled politely.

"Awww man," Naruto whined when the girl went back to the kitchen. "I'm starving!"

"Here," Sakura said, tossing him a roll from the basket of bread in front of her. "Snack on that and quit your complaining. It's Christmas for crying out loud."

"Okay, _Mom_!" Naruto garbled around a mouthful of half-chewed bread.

Sai gave a chuckle, but the boy did not look up from his drawing.

"I swear," Sakura said, "I can't take these guys anywhere."

"What about me?" Kakashi asked her–hoping that she saw him a little differently than she did the rest of her boys.

"Well," Sakura said, leaning across her stool to wrap her arms around his right bicep as she rested her head on his shoulder, "you're the exception, Kakashi-kun." She turned her face upwards, pressing her lips to the corner of his jaw; Kakashi could feel the heat of her lips through the thin fabric of his mask and it was doing unspeakable things to his insides. "I've missed you," she said softly and close to his ear.

"I missed you too," he told her earnestly. Tsunade had assigned he and Genma to a mission in Rain Country that had lasted a little longer than originally planned. He'd only been back for two days as it were, but Sakura's shifts at the hospital had made it nearly impossible for the pair to catch up and enjoy a little alone time. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"I wish," Sakura told him, releasing her grip on his arm. "I'm working the night shift at the hospital so I can have the next two days off–so long as Tsunade doesn't change her mind."

"What–and risk not getting a chance to get obliterated at your Christmas party?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the pink-haired medic. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. You told her there would be gin and sake and the woman is a lush."

Sakura giggled. "Hey, now that's our Hokage you're talking about…"

"You'd say the same right to her face," Kakashi teased her.

"True," she agreed. "I'm really looking forward to Christmas. It'll be our very first one as a couple."

"_Blech_," Naruto mimicked sticking a chopstick down his throat to induce fake nausea. "Get a room–please, before you make me sick."

"Ignore him," Sai spoke up for the first time since they had arrived. "Hinata is still mad at him and he's trying to make the rest of us as miserable as he feels."

Kakashi glanced at the blond ninja. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Oh," Sakura giggled, "it's a good one."

Naruto glared sideways down the counter at her before speaking. "Hinata may have suggested that we move in together, and I may have told her that I would have to think about it…"

"Oh Naruto, you didn't?" Kakashi's tone was drowning with disbelief. He knew the guy was absolutely crazy about her, but he could only guess his youth and limited experience with women had come into play when he gave her that answer.

"It's not that I don't want to," Naruto said, hands spread on the counter. "It's just that I want to do it right… I want to be Hokage someday, and I want Hinata to be proud of me. I… Well, I want her to marry me."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the boy's admission. Perhaps he needed to give Naruto a little more credit when credit was due. It was times like these when he could see the changes in him, and just how deeply honorable and noble Naruto's intentions were. "I see," Kakashi said, clearing his throat, "and did you tell her that?"

Naruto made a face. "I couldn't… She was pretty upset."

"Which is why I talked to her and told her that you wanted a chance to explain," Sakura said. "She accepted–begrudgingly, but she's ready to hear you out."

Naruto dropped his gaze to the counter. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Of course, Naruto. What are friends for?" Sakura smiled.

"Okay, your orders are ready," their waitress said, appearing behind the counter with a tray of steaming bowls.

As the waitress sat their food down in front of the group, Kakashi sat back and eyed the beautiful girl sitting beside him. In his mind, he was the luckiest man alive. Somehow he'd managed to snag the heart of most charismatic and caring being in all the world and because of it, Kakashi could not be happier. Sometimes he still had to wonder what it was she saw in him, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. All he knew was now that he had her love, he didn't want to go a day without it. And suddenly, Kakashi knew exactly what he wanted to give Sakura for Christmas. The thought warmed his core and put a smile on his face, though no one would ever be the wiser to know it.

* * *

~/~

Kakashi walked to Sakura's house on the Eve of Christmas in the pale, ivory-colored snow. The sun had only just set, but thick clouds hung heavy about the sky like wet wool and blotted out the dim evening light. The snow tumbled from the atmosphere drowsily, and the absence of wind kept the sounds of Konoha muffled. When he rounded the corner, Kakashi spotted the first hint of light coming from a strand of Christmas lights that were hung from the eve of someone's porch. He smiled to himself, shoving his hands a little deeper into his pockets as his gloved fingers squeezed the small box he was hiding.

The warm glow of candlelight could be seen from each of Sakura's windows and illuminated the crystalized frost that spanned across the pane from the corners. Colorful bulbs lined her roof and shimmered against the falling snow. Kakashi climbed the steps to her porch and lifted his hand to knock when the wooden door was yanked open. Sakura's small frame stood in the doorway; she was a vision in scarlet, and the cut of the elegant dress flattered her figure in ways that Kakashi didn't know how to compliment. He stood speechless–amazed by her beauty and found himself thinking: '_wut are werds?_'

"I saw you walking up the street," Sakura said, closing the door behind him and encasing them both in warmth. Kakashi could hear laughter and music coming from the living room, but he couldn't bring himself to move from the foyer. "You clean up handsomely," Sakura added as she straightened the collar of his shirt; a smile flirting with her ruby lips.

"You're stunning," he finally managed to tell her.

"Thank you." She grinned up at him, fingers sliding up his chest and beneath the layers of his coat. "Allow me to take your coat." Kakashi shrugged out of his coat and allowed Sakura to fold it over her arm as she opened the cupboard beneath her staircase and found a hanger to place it on. "Hinata and Naruto made up, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear. Tsunade is already drunk and shamelessly flirting with Jiraiya in the living room. Sai and Ino snuck out back to 'check out the lights' about thirty minutes ago and I haven't seen them since. Oh, and you missed my parents, but they said to tell you hi."

Kakashi sucked in a breath. "Wow," he said, "sorry I'm late. I–"

"–Got lost on the path of life?" Sakura guessed. "Haven't heard that one before." Thankfully, the pink-haired nin was still smiling when she turned away from the closet. "It's okay, Kakashi. I've gotten used to your perpetual tardiness. In fact, I even kind of find it charming these days."

Kakashi's eyebrows nearly lifted to his hairline but he chose not to comment. Instead, his hands claimed purchase on her hips as he pulled her to his chest. She smelled like the jasmine perfume she preferred to wear, but it mingled with the scent of orange and cinnamon spices–and even pine he guessed was added to her fireplace to set the Christmas mood. Kakashi lowered his head, resting his chin against her temple as he held her close. "I hate being away from you," he told her. "Three weeks is three weeks too long to be on a mission without you."

Sakura laughed lightly. "Maybe you can take that up with Tsunade. In fact, you probably have a better chance of convincing her now that she's entirely inebriated."

"Sakura," Kakashi breathed her name, pressing his fingertips into the middle of her back and felt bare skin against his palm. The dress had a very low neck line in the back, revealing the sensual hollow curve of her spine. He pulled back just a little, tugged his mask down and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't want to have to go on another minute without tasting her, and he savored the feel of her mouth beneath his. Sakura kissed him back, teased him by nipping at his lower lip and smiled when he gave a small moan.

"What's gotten into you?" she breathed after he'd broken the kiss. "Not that I'm complaining, but, you usually don't risk having your mask down around other people."

"Mistletoe," he murmured into her hair.

"Cute, Hatake," Sakura said, shaking her head slowly as she looked up at him. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat before I pull an Ino and sneak away with you from my own party."

"I'd be fine with that," Kakashi said as Sakura took his wrist. He pulled his mask back in place as she led him out of the foyer and into the living room where some of their friends were. The fire was flickering in the hearth, and Sakura's mantle was decorated with garland and cranberries. Her coffee table had an impressive array of party foods spread across its surface, as well as empty champagne flutes and sake glasses.

"About time you showed up, Hatake," Tsunade hiccupped, and waved at the silver-haired nin. "Jiraiya and I were just talking about you."

"Is that so?" he ventured to ask.

"I was thinking of making you a main character in my next book," Jiraiya began but Sakura, who was gathering a plate of food, happily interrupted him.

"What did I tell you, Jiraiya? Unless you can write him into your story without turning him into a manwhore, I don't want him in there–_period_."

"Oh, come on, Pinky. He's still my biggest supporter," Jiraiya protested.

Sakura pointed a fork in his general direction and glared at him with the force of a thousand suns. "If you want to keep your manhood intact, I suggest you drop it."

Kakashi only laughed. "Better do as she says, Jiraiya. I've been on the receiving end of that look many times, and the end result is never pretty."

"Fine. I won't turn him into a manwhore, you have my word as an honorable gentleman."

Tsunade snorted and champagne nearly came out of her nose. "Sorry," she coughed, "it's just funny to hear 'honorable' and 'gentleman' in the same sentence where your name is involved."

Jiraiya, in good spirits, only winked at the woman.

"Would you like a drink Kakashi?" Sakura asked as she handed him a plate of food. "They're in the kitchen."

Kakashi followed Sakura out of the living room, paused to say a quick hello to Naruto and Hinata and then continued on his path to locate the medic in the kitchen. He placed his plate on the island counter and hugged Sakura's waist from behind as she poured him a drink, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"You really do seem to be in extra good spirits tonight Kakashi–what gives?" Sakura asked with suspicion as she handed him his drink.

"Nothing," the Copy-nin replied. "I'm home–I'm enjoying the holiday with friends and the woman I love." He shrugged. "What's not to be happy about?" True, he was being a little more affectionate in a public setting than was customary of the reclusive nin, but things were changing. He was no longer concerned with the public's opinion of he and Sakura's relationship and only hoped Sakura felt the same. He was willing to announce and declare his affections for her to the whole world if she would let him.

Sakura's expression shifted as a slow smile tugged at her lips. "I'm glad your home," she said, hooking a finger through the collar of his shirt, "and, I love you, too." She kissed him then, locating his lips through his mask easy enough.

"So," Kakashi breathed, "what do I have to do to convince you to slip upstairs with me for a little while?"

Sakura giggled. "You can't wait until after the party?"

"I can, but I don't want to," he admitted, pressing up against her hip. "Everyone is drunk, Sakura, they won't even know we're gone." Kakashi laced his fingers through Sakura's with one hand while his other spanned the width of her toned stomach. She leaned into him, and he knew he had her… Kakashi smiled and led her out of the kitchen, silently climbing the staircase as the darkness of the hall swallowed them.

Kakashi had no problem navigating they layout of Sakura's house. He knew the turns–knew where the brass handle was located on her bedroom door and turned it without a sound. The Christmas lights hanging from her rooftop illuminated her window, casting prisms of light against her bedroom floor. The candles in the windowsills cast a warm, flickering glow against her satin bedspread. Kakashi didn't need to see to know what he was doing, but the amber glow of firelight only made the ambiance more intimate.

His hands knew the curves of her body–knew the sound she made when he pressed his lips to the hollow place at her throat. There was comfort in the knowing, and Kakashi lost himself to it. Clothes were discarded on the floor before they fell into bed with one another. Her hands traced the solid contours of his chest, his stomach, his hips… He took her hands, gently pinning her wrists above her head to keep her from speeding up the process. Sakura was delirious with hunger for him alone, and Kakashi tortured her with slow, burning kisses.

After, when their passion and desires were sated, Sakura lay nestled in the warmth of his arms. The sheets were tangled about their ankles, but the heat they'd generated was enough to drive the cool air away. Kakashi traced a path from her collarbones down the center of her chest, spreading his hand over her hip.

"Careful," Sakura breathed, "you'll restart the process and then I'll never want to leave this bed."

"Was that supposed to be a convincing argument?" Kakashi teased her.

"You're such a man," Sakura said with a giggle. She pressed her lips to Kakashi's jaw, moving towards his carotid. She nipped him, and Kakashi swore his pulse leapt beneath her lips. She climbed out of bed after that, scrambling to piece her outfit back together. "We should probably get back to our guests, but after they leave, we can go back to bed."

"Sans sleeping." Kakashi relented, rolling himself to the side of the bed to locate his pants. He pulled them on, patting the pockets to make sure that Sakura's present was still safely tucked inside. Kakashi watched as Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing the curls he'd managed to rumple and it only brought a smile to his face. He covered it with his mask, straightening his own shirt collar before the pair descended the staircase and went back to entertaining their guests.

* * *

~/~

The Christmas party had been one for the books, but Kakashi was glad to see Sakura's guests departing so he could have her all to himself. He stayed to help Sakura clean up the mess, but the process was lengthened due to the fact that Kakashi kept distracting Sakura with dancing. He'd turned up the volume on her stereo, blaring Christmas tunes a little louder than necessary as he pulled the kunoichi to his chest and spun her around the kitchen. She laughed, grinning up at him in tolerance of his antics–never once complaining that he was keeping her up through all hours of the night.

When the mess had been sufficiently cleaned, and their limbs tired from dancing, Sakura and Kakashi sank down onto the couch in exhaustion. Sakura was the first to fall asleep, satisfyingly curled up in his arms. Kakashi held her, chin resting against the side of her head while he gazed at the snow tumbling from the sky outside her window. The logs had burned down, leaving only the glow of embers in her hearth. The Christmas tree in the corner of the room stayed lit all through the night, and Kakashi thought that this was the most memorable Christmas he'd ever had. Sleep eventually claimed the Copy-nin and gifted him with peaceful dreams.

* * *

~/~

Kakashi awoke to the smell of fresh brewing coffee, and the soft melodies of the Christmas station that was playing in Sakura's kitchen. The Copy-nin blinked the drowsiness from his eyes and attempted to raise himself from the cushions but Sakura was suddenly behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she extended him a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sleepy-head," she chirped in his ear. Sakura delivered a chaste kiss to his jaw before releasing him from her grip.

"Good morning," he replied, "and thank you." He gestured to the steaming mug in his hand. "How long did I sleep?"

"I've only been up for half an hour," Sakura replied. "You looked so peaceful–I didn't want to wake you." Sakura walked around the side of the couch and plopped down on the cushion at his feet. She was holding a package in her hands, wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi smiled, placing the cup on the coffee table before accepting the package from Sakura. He slipped his thumb beneath the corner of the paper and tore into it. Kakashi grinned even bigger, running his fingertips across the title on the hardback cover. It was his favorite book in the Icha Icha series–special edition with new drawings and an author Q&A in the metadata in the back of the book. It was signed too, with a personal note to Kakashi from Jiraiya.

"This is great, Sakura, thank you," Kakashi told her.

"Jiraiya talked me into it," she said with a shrug. "Your paperback version is nothing but frayed corners and it's stained with suspicious markings that look an awful lot like blood. I figured it was time you had a new one."

"It's perfect," Kakashi said.

"I also made homemade treats for the Ninken pack, but I didn't wrap them. I got you some new shirts too since a lot of yours have holes in them but I didn't figure you'd want me to make a fuss about that, so I didn't wrap them either–"

"–Sakura," Kakashi interrupted, "everything is perfect."

"You're a hard man to shop for, Kakashi. You never seem to want anything."

"That's because," Kakashi said, placing the book next to his coffee mug before reaching for her, "I have everything I could possibly want right here." He pulled her into his arms, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and then kissed her. "You're the only thing I need, Sakura."

Sakura smiled at him as she lifted a gentle hand to the side of his face and stroked the curve of his cheekbone with her thumb. "You're all I need, too."

"Well that's a relief," Kakashi said, shifting her in his arms so he could dig the small, velvet box out of his pocket, "because I intent to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me?"

For a moment, Sakura froze in his arms. Her eyes widened as she looked at the box in his hands, expanding so wide that the whites of her eyes framed her green irises in a perfect circle. "Kakashi…" she breathed his name. "Is that?"

"It belonged to my mother," he told her, thumbing the lid so that Sakura could see the simple yet timelessly elegant marque diamond. Two smaller diamonds framed either side; the trio fixed on a simple golden band. The light caught the hidden facets as Sakura took the box from Kakashi and held it up to the light.

"It's beautiful, Kakashi." The corners of Sakura's eyes began to water as a smile spread across her face.

"It's the only thing I have left of her," Kakashi said. "She wanted me to give it to the woman that stole my heart so that in her own way, she could still be part of our family."

"I wish I could have met her," Sakura said, fingers trembling on the velvet. "The ring is breathtaking."

"So," Kakashi said, taking the box and the ring from its resting place, "is that a yes, Haruno Sakura? Will you marry me?"

Sakura nodded fervently, a happy cry escaping her throat as she smiled at the Copy-nin. "Yes, Kakashi, I will marry you."

Kakashi slipped the ring on her finger–a perfect fit–and pulled Sakura into his arms. He kissed her–slowly, hoping that his kiss would convey just how much he treasured her and always would. "You're everything to me, Sakura," he breathed against her lips. "A forever with you is the only thing I'll ever want."

"Forever," Sakura murmured, still grinning as she pressed a lingering kiss to his neck.


End file.
